The warm embrace that no one knows
by darlingc
Summary: -¿Sabes? En mis sueños más bizarros , tu siempre eres el héroe. En la hora más oscura de la noche , cuando tengo miedo y no sé como escapar …, tú me rescatas , tú me salvas. – dijo al apoyarse en su hombro , y cerrando sus ojos … suspiro. BxG.


A/N: Este es un One-Shot que se me vino a la mente horas atrás. Me he sentido un poco melancólica por ciertas razones y decidí escribir esto para sentirme mejor. Espero que sea de su agrado como las demás historias.

-Ben 10 no me pertenece.

* * *

The warm embrace that no one knows

Apretó con más fuerza la voluptuosa almohada en la cual su cabeza reposaba. ¿Desde hacia cuanto tiempo intentaba dormir pero no podía? Quizás horas. Giro su cabeza a dirección donde el pequeño despertador digital se encontraba. Las dos y media de la madrugada.

Se giro boca arriba para quedar su vista directa al techo, pensativo.

Hacia horas que había cometido el error más grande de su vida. Todo había sido tan rápido. Tan irreal, que no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.

Emitió un bufido de frustración. Llevo sus manos hacia su frente y después ascendieron un poco a su enmarañado cabello castaño.

Hacía tiempo que _esos _sentimientos contrarios habíase despertado. Siempre habían estado ahí pero nunca fue lo suficientemente capaz para comprenderlo. Sabía que estaba mal, que tal vez era pecado, que quizá muchos lo tacharían de enfermo mental o retrasado y que lo juzgarían. Pero no era atracción ni deseo, era un sentimiento extraño, diferente, que nunca había sentido en toda su vida y que cada día crecía con más intensidad.

Estaba enamorado. Si , profundamente lo estaba.

Benjamin Tennyson , el héroe más admirado de todos los tiempos , el chico alienígena que era poderoso por tener un reloj , estaba enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado.

De _ella_.

La conocía desde siempre , incluso habían nacido el mismo día ; quizá a la misma hora. Habían pasado momentos juntos , risas , tristezas , logros , fallas , fracasos , se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro , tenían una conexión especial … casi perfecta.

Pero …

Eran primos. Familia. De la misma sangre.

¿Cómo pudo caer en semejante error? ¿Enamorarte de tu única prima? Eso es para los depravados y antimorales. Sabía que no estaba bien pero el sentimiento crecía y crecía con una intensidad inexplicable ; que le costó demasiado asimilar el hecho que realmente era amor.

Amor no correspondido. El mayor temor de todo joven enamorado. El mayor dolor , el sufrimiento al cual todos temen. Pero , ¿Qué puede hacer uno cuando ya cayó en el hoyo profundo de el amor y es casi imposible salir?

Ella no le amaba. Le quería, pero era un amor simplemente familiar. Y le dolía. Oh , cuanto le dolía.

Verla en los brazos de su _amigo-enemigo_ era una tortura para él. Tenía que fingir un rostro sereno y mostrar alegría , aunque por dentro su corazón se iba destrozando en mil pedazos lentamente. El dolor de tener que guardarse ese sufrimiento para el mismo , era lo peor.

Buscaba de todas las maneras posibles olvidarse de ella. Soccer , salir con los amigos , tener citas , … pero todo era en vano. Su alma gritaba desesperadamente salir de ese profundo dolor pero no podía … quería olvidarla , pero cerraba sus ojos e imágenes de ella aparecían por todos lados. Ella giraba su mundo. Ella era su todo. Daria su propia vida con el fin de salvarla.

-Gwen …. – susurro suavemente y cerro sus ojos. Imágenes de horas anteriores regresaban a su mente como una película .

FLASHBACK

_-Ben, ¿Ahora qué haremos? No hay rastros de nuestros padres, ni del abuelo Max … - dijo la joven mientras una de sus delgadas manos reposaba en su frente._

_-No lo sé Gwen … ¿No te has podido comunicar con la abuela Verdona? – pregunto Ben confundido._

_-No … -respondió – no siento esa conexión con ella , es como si todos nuestros familiares han desaparecido … incluso los demás plomeros amigos del abuelo …_

_-¡Estúpido Vilgax!Estúpidos aliens! Si no fuese por ellos , nuestros familiares estarían bien en este momento!-grito un Ben exasperado.- Es mi culpa …_

_-No es tu culpa … - se acerco Gwendolyn al joven – las cosas suceden por una razón ¿No crees? Todo fue tan rápido … que de pronto ellos desaparecieron como polvo , Ben algo anda mal._

_-Huh , y ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?- dijo Ben sarcásticamente_

_-No es tiempo para sarcasmos Ben.- mascullo._

_-Lo siento , es que me siento tan inútil , tan frustrado …_

_-Calma Ben , ya habrá arreglo. – dijo Gwen intentando animarlo , pero se notaba la gran preocupación y tristeza de la joven. – Ni siquiera hay rastros de Kevin.- añadió._

Kevin.

_-Kevin me importa un bledo. – dijo Ben poniéndose serio y tenso._

_-¿Perdon?Por si no lo recuerdas Ben , Kevin es tu amigo y nos ha ayudado en mucho. _

_-¡Kevin es un traidor! ¡Apuesto a que el tuvo que ver en esto! – grito Ben aun mas exasperado. Cielos , estaba perdiendo la razón._

_-¡Kevin no tiene la culpa de nada! – grito Gwendolyn con lagrimas en los ojos. – Yo se que nunca te ha caído bien y que desconfías de el aun , pero yo se que él no fue! Dime ¿Por qué no confías en él?- se acerco al joven ojiverde y lo miro preocupante._

_-¡Porque él es un villano! ¡Y el te quiere alejar de mi! _

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la joven confusa._

_Ben ya no pudo más._

_-¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Eres una ingenua Gwen! Kevin te quiere alejar de mi porque él te quiere para ti , desde que el llego a unirse con nosotros , tu actitud conmigo cambio … ahora no me prestas tanta atención como años atrás , me olvidaste , y yo se que siempre preferirás a ese bastardo que a mí , porque lo amas …._

_-Ben …_

_-Dime Gwen … ¿Quién ha estado siempre contigo? ¿Quién estuvo cuando tuviste aquella difícil operación riesgosa? ¿Quién estuvo cuando te graduaste en clases de judo? ¿Quién ha estado , incluso en los días más difíciles contigo? ¿Quién te ha consolado cuando alguien te lastima? ¿Quién? ¡YO! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo te amo Gwen , más que a nada en el mundo._

_La joven lo miro perpleja , con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas ._

_-No Ben … mientes …. Tú no puedes … no … imposible .. – dijo con voz temblorosa._

_El ojiverde la miro con expresión vacía , perdida , la jalo con fuerza hacia él y apretó fuertemente los labios con los de ellas. Segundos después , Gwen se soltó de él._

_-¡Déjame! – grito llorando amargamente.- Esto no está bien …_

_Gwen se alejo rápidamente a su recamara , dejando a un Ben Tennyson desconcertado._

END

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Parpadeo por unos segundos y se recostó de lado. Tal vez la cama no era tan cómoda .

Le dolía la cabeza , se sentía mareado y cansado. Sabía que las cosas serian muy diferentes ahora. Gwen no lo amaba. Dios ¿Por qué tuvo que confesarlo en un arrebate de frustración?

Necesitaba un respiro.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de su dormitorio para dirigirse a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al llenar su vaso , noto la presencia de alguien que se encontraba ahí mismo. Como estaba algo oscura la cocina no se alcanzaba a apreciar. Pero sabía muy bien quien era esa persona.

-¿No puedes dormir?– pregunto Benjamin alzando una ceja. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente al ver con más claridad la perfecta silueta de su prima.

Era tan hermosa , tan bella y sublime.

Gwendolyn se acerco lentamente a Ben y lo miro a los ojos. Se notaba las ojeras provocadas por llorar ,pero aun así no dejaba de ser bella. Como una ninfa de los relatos mitológicos. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con intensidad y su cabellera pelirroja se asimilaba casi al color fuego.

Era absoluto silencio. Instantes después , la joven se acerco un poco mas ; apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven y permaneció ahí … suspirando. Volvió su cabeza hacia él para mirarlo nuevamente y lentamente , lo beso suavemente en la mejilla.

Benjamin dio un leve suspiro .

Los labios de la pelirroja fueron moviéndose, en búsqueda de otros labios que al rozarse ; se presionaron débilmente.

El mundo quedo estático para ellos.

Se separaron un poco , pero seguían cerca … podían sentir su respiración que se tensaba cada vez mas.

-Gwen … - intento decir el castaño , pero la joven se acerco nuevamente a él y lo volvió a besar. Pero con más profundidad. Gwendolyn rodeo brazos al cuello de Ben y lo empujo un poco hacia ella , el ojiverde coloco sus manos en la delgada cintura de la joven ; acariciando delicadamente su largo cabello naranja.

Gwendolyn abrió un poco su boca para permitir la entrada de la lengua del joven , produciendo un escalofrió que rodeo todo su cuerpo. Ese escalofrío se convirtió en una calidez deliciosa , como cuando alguien toma chocolate caliente en el día mas frio de invierno. Los brazos del joven la rodearon con más fuerza , abrazándola tiernamente.

Se separaron lentamente , perdiendo el sentido del mundo y de la circunstancias. Sus miradas se quedaron estáticas por un momento.

-Ben… yo … - comenzó a decir Gwen , su rostro tenía un intenso color rojo pero no se alcanzaba a percibir por la oscuridad.

-Tranquila Gwen , no volverá a suceder. – dijo Ben tranquilo. Camino un poco para regresar a descansar pero una mano delgada lo tomo por la muñeca.

-No – dijo la joven – quédate conmigo. Quiero estar contigo.

Lo tomo de su mano y en silencio , se dirigieron a la recamara de la joven.

Ben permaneció en la puerta , parado. La pelirroja se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto de invitación.

-Vamos … no pasara nada. – dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo al joven héroe. Se acerco hacia ella y se sentó. La mano de la joven se entrelazo con la de Ben , lo que provoco que el voltease a mirarla. Cielos , cada vez que la miraba era como si viese a un ángel en persona.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Gwen con una sonrisa.

-Oh nada , solo … - pauso – te miraba.

-Oh …- respondió.

Gwen se acerco un poco a él , besando su mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Y ese beso porque? – pregunto el joven perplejo.

-Porque si … ¿Acaso no te gusto? –pregunto Gwen frunciendo el ceño.

-No … bueno es que … - pero no pudo terminar su frase porque unos labios delicados presionaron los suyos con fuerza. Cerro sus ojos , experimentando el dulce sabor que le provocaba. Al abrirlos , se dio cuenta que por alguna sobrenatural razón ; se encontraba arriba de ella . Se giro un poco , quedando al lado de ella.

-Wow … - fue lo único que dijo.

Gwen se giro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias , porque? – pregunto Ben mientras acariciaba su largo cabello.

-Por todo Ben , porque siempre has estado conmigo a pesar de todo. Gracias por amarme.

-No hay de que princesa. – respondió y le beso la frente.-¿Y ahora que será de nosotros? ¿Estás dispuesta a estar conmigo?

La joven asintió débilmente.

-Pero y ¿Kevin? … - pregunto Benjamin desconcertado.

-Shhh … - susurro Gwen en un tono suave , acercándose al joven para besarlo tiernamente. – Ya se me ocurrirá algo.- Y prosiguió – Al único que amo es a ti.

-Y yo a ti … - respondió Ben.

-¿Sabes? En mis sueños más bizarros , tu siempre eres el héroe. En la hora más oscura de la noche , cuando tengo miedo y no sé como escapar …., tú me rescatas , tú me salvas. – dijo al apoyarse en su hombro , y cerrando sus ojos … suspiro.

-Tranquila Gwen … , ya habrá una manera de encontrarlos. Por ahora descansa. – dijo el joven en un susurro. Sus ojos esmeralda , permanecieron abiertos por un tiempo ,pensativos , reflexivos y admirando la angelical y frágil figura que tenía en sus brazos.

Ya los encontrarían. Pronto.

* * *

A/N: Ok , no es el mejor que he escrito pero quise escribirlo … y me siento un poco mejor. Si no le entendieron a la trama es esta: Los Tennyson , Kevin y bla bla han desaparecido , quedando simplemente Ben y Gwen. Hay preocupación y tristeza porque no hay señales de ellos , nisiquiera de Verdona. Deciden pasar la noche en casa de Gwen , claro cada quien en una recamara diferente. Y así es como ocurre lo demás. Y si sienten que el cambio de Gwen es demasiado rapido , pues se equivocan porque Gwen tambien estaba enamorada de Ben . Solo que intentaba evitarlo de todas maneras porque sabia que no estaba bien. Oh , el incesto. xD

Bien , mis otras dos historias se encuentran en transición y no actualizare hasta dentro de dos semanas , porque tengo exámenes de periodo y el estrés me invade. Pero aun así , esperen porfavor.

Un beso.


End file.
